


What could be

by Whodosentlikeagoodstory



Category: Finn/Poe Dameron - Fandom, Star Wars, The Force Awakens - Fandom
Genre: Don't read if you haven't watched The Force Awakens, M/M, Spoilers, similer to film with twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 20:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whodosentlikeagoodstory/pseuds/Whodosentlikeagoodstory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Poe feel something deep as if guided by the force itself to help bring balance to the force</p>
            </blockquote>





	What could be

**Author's Note:**

> Please go easy on me its my first ever thanks.
> 
> I have no rights or ownership of the characters and storyline. They belong rightfully to Lucasarts and Disney. This is only a fan creating a story that poped into his head

Chapter 1- The force awakens- but awakens what?

It was over, he had unwillingly given up BB-8 to the dark apprentice known as Kylo Ren. Poe could not deal with this as well as the fact that he was going to die on this restraint chair when his captors felt like it. Poe suddenly heard the swoosh of the door as it opened and fear flooded through his mind "not now I thought I had more time" was all he kept thinking. But he was not going to show this, if he was going to die it will be with pride and his dignity intact. As he looked he could only see one first order stormtrooper "well I guess that's all they need to kill someone right only one, how did you get the job volunteered or the smallest straw gets the chance". Poe said to the stormtrooper and the second he did he felt something he, Poe Dameron had never felt before. The feeling calmed him down and for this he could not explain why. 

"No this is not an execution, I'm taking you to Kylo Ren" FN-2187 lied as he began to undo the restraints that was holding the pilot in place. As he looked upon him he lost all focus of what he was doing as feelings and emotions he had never known could exist for his kind start to swell up inside and consume him. When he saw him on Jakku he could not see him properly but now in the light his face was worn from the torture but was still hands.. NO he told himself as he pushed these feelings aside and continued to undo the restraints.

Poe noticed that the stormtrooper had a brief pause upon looking at him giving him the sense that he had felt the same (Poe did not believe in coincidence, but he did believe in the force as he has seen it first hand) and he knew that something was pushing him towards this stormtrooper. Pull yourself together man he told himself, he is evil how could anyone have a connection with them including someone as normal and good as himself.

Come on hurry up hurry up he kept saying to himself. He allowed himself a peek at the guard near the door with whom he had just had an argument with about the prisoner. He had managed to find the release button and he raised his gun up to the pilot as this was protocol with all prisoner transports. He grabbed the pilot by the jacket and stud him up to take him away from this hell hole. "Come on you prisoner scum, Kylo Ren does not like to be kept waiting, even for you". He sounded as forceful as he could as he led the way towards the door and away from the other gaurd.

Poe (fooled by FN-2187) felt greater distress as he was sure he was being led to his demise. Along the corridor that they had just entered he noticed that there was no other stormtroopers and this could be his chance to snatch the gun from his captor and make a run for it. As this crossed his mind he was slammed into an empty compartment that was just big enough for him and the stormtrooper that slammed him into there. "WHA......" But before he could finish a hand clasped over his mouth. 

"Be quiet and listen" when he was sure the prisoner was going to do what he said he removed his hand back to his gun, and continued "I'm going to get you out of here, but you are going to have to do exactly as I say. Then maybe we might have a chance to escape".

Poe could not believe his ears, he must be hallucinating and still strapped to the chair awaiting death. He gave himself a quick pinch to check. It was real he was going to live but then suspensions came to him. "We ... what? Who are you?". He must be a spy for the resistance, maybe it was someone he knew but yet he did not recognise the voice nor has he ever felt what he did in the prison chamber with anyone. 

FN-2187 started to remove his helmet to stimulate trust. Once he removed the helmet it revealed to Poe a man with beautiful dark skin and then their eyes meet and both men felt sick to the core with butterflies as feeling that should not exist rise from them. If the danger hadn't be quite real Poe would have given in there and then. But they both had to stay focused if they both wanted to get out alive.

FN-2187 then asked "can you fly a TIE fighter, because if you can't this rescue mission is going down hill fast"

Poe had still a lot of questions that needed answered before he truly trusted the man in front of him. "Are you with the resistance, that's the only reason I can think of for you helping me".

Fan-2187 showed a look of confusion and annoyance at the time wasting question, however he answered "Of course not, do you really think that with Kylo Ren aboard a resistance soldier would be able to operate in a place like this. I'm only breaking you out, now can you fly a ..."

"I can fly anything, just put me in front of it and I'll get us in the air. But if you aren't with the resistance why are you helping me". That is the only question that once answered will either raise or diminish his hope and trust of the person in front of him.

"Erm... I feel like it's the right thing to do" he said as he scratched behind his ear. Even to himself he did not sound convincing. 

Poe looked him straight into the eyes now knowing he was lying whenever he scratched his ear. He asked again "what's the real reason, if we are going to do this we need to be honest with each other".

Sighing,having been caught out he told him the truth. "I need a pilot".

Finally trusting him Poe could not suppress the grin that came to his his lips. Knowing he was going to survive he told the un-named stormtrooper "well you just got me". He was so happy he could kiss him... Wait What, where did that come from he never had a desire to kiss anyone before never mind a guy, but yet the image kept on coming into his head never going away.

"Really" he was taken aback about how quickly he had come round and decided to help him. His affection for the man in front of him grew because of this and it took all his determination and energy from acting out on these feelings. 

"Right lead the way mate" Poe made a gesture for him to go but he didn't for some reason.

"I can't you are the prisoner you have to be in front remember" due to the narrow compartment the prisoner would have to squeeze past him to go in front of him and he waited for him to do so. 

Poe finally understanding made his way forward trying to get past him but as they did there faces came only centre meters apart and Poe could not help himself but do the unexpected. He leaned in to kiss the man in front of him like his life depended on it. 

Realising what was happening FN-2187 closed the gap between them and leaned into the kiss that was going to happen. When there months touched it was like fireworks going off in there mouths as they explored each other's mouth and began to deepen the kiss till they were both gasping for breath.

Before this could happen again Poe moved out of the way realising where they still where and that they had to get out of here. "Pause on that, because in case you have forgotten we are still inside a death trap".

Even though it wasn't funny it still brought a little giggle to the back of the troopers throat and he said "I agree on both things". One the death trap and two the pause.......

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too bad and that you made it through. If you don't like how it is going then that is your problem. I'm only doing this for myself and for those that would like to read it.  
> For those that have read this and have found any mistakes please let me know and I will fix it as fast as possible


End file.
